In a well it is sometimes desirable to apply pressure internally of a well tubing for actuating various equipment such as setting hydraulic packers. It is common to use a pump out sub which receives a plug for blocking off the well tubing whereby hydraulic pressure can be applied to the well tubing for actuating an apparatus. After the apparatus is actuated, the tubing pressure is increased to clear the bore of the pump out plug.
The present invention is directed to an improved pump out sub. The present invention is directed to a simple, uncomplicated but effective pump out sub which accomplishes the function of receiving a plug to seal the well tubing for pressuring up the tubing to actuate a well tool. Thereafter increased pressure is applied to clear the internal bore and avoid any restrictions therein and to provide a minimum amount of debris in the well.